Lettre d'une Condamnée
by RidiculementVotre
Summary: Seule dans une cellule gelée, Bellatrix attend la mort. Alors elle décide d'écrire à sa petite sœur, Cissy. Elle lui explique tout, pourquoi ce changement d'attitude, et ces regrets. O.S


avant propos ;;

Dans les livres que J K R a écrit, nous pouvons voir apparaître un personnage,  
Celui-ci se nomme Bellatrix Black Lestrange, et bien que nous la croyons folle,  
Elle semble bien plus que ça. Adoratrice de Voldemort, tenant à sa sœur Cissy,  
Et pourtant, rien ne semble guère approfondi pour ce personnage qui pourtant,  
Semble avoir eu une vie très intéressante, vie que je vais essayer de retracer,  
Dans une unique et simple lettre qu'elle adresse à sa sœur avant de mourir.  
Bonne lecture. (je précise que j'ai publié cette histoire sur HPF sous le pseudonyme Shirley)

* * *

Bellatrix Black Lestrange ;;

Cher Cissy,

Naître dans la grande et prestigieuse famille des Blacks, j'avais toujours cru que c'était là ma plus grande chance. Seulement, à présent que je connais ma sentence, je pense. Beaucoup trop pour essayer, en vain, d'oublier ce qui m'attend dans quelques heures. Si par un heureux hasard nous avions été toutes les trois envoyées dans une famille où l'amour est plus important que l'argent, que serions-nous devenues, je te le demande. Je nous imagine enfants, riant d'une blague qu'un père aimant nous aurait conté, pendant qu'à côté, une mère douce nous aurait fait des gâteaux à la citrouille, nos préférés. Seulement, imaginer des choses aussi heureuses, ça me fait souffrir à un point que tu n'imagines pas. Tout n'est que fruit du hasard, et ma destinée semblait être définie depuis que je suis née sous le nom de Bellatrix Black. Nous méritions mieux, nous méritons mieux que ça. Mais il est trop tard pour pleurer.

Du haut de ma fenêtre, je peux apercevoir le ciel. Il n'est pas bleu mais grisâtre, tel que fut ma vie de ma naissance jusqu'à ma mort. Même toi qui étais pourtant ma « fée lumière » tu n'as jamais pu éclairer mes journées. J'étais l'aînée des Blacks après tout, je me devais d'agir comme tel, puisque aucun fils n'était né dans notre noble maison. Tu t'es souvent demandée pourquoi j'avais toujours eu ce caractère de guerrière, celle qui jamais ne se laissait piétiner, qui relevait toujours son visage même dans les pires situations. J'ai été élevé pour ça, à l'instar de toi et d'Andromeda qui devait d'abord joué le rôle d'épouse. Peut-être à présent te poses-tu la question, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas toutes les trois ? La réponse est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait choisi, m'apprenant les sortilèges de forces du mal que tu ne soupçonnerais même pas d'exister. Il avait senti en moi un potentiel qu'aucune autre personne n'aurait pu déceler. Et puis vînt le temps où je dus entrer à Poudlard, ayant une mission toute tracée.

Je devais tout faire pour recruter de futurs et puissants Mangemorts. Heureusement pour moi, mon caractère m'a permis d'entrer dans la maison du grand Salazar Serpentard. A l'époque, tout le monde savait que cette maison avait fait naître de grands sorciers, ceux qui réclamaient du pouvoir et de l'argent, et surtout qui avait le sang pur. C'est dans le train, mon tout premier trajet, que j'ai rencontré celui qui ferait de moi sa femme. Rodolphus Lestrange. Il avait un caractère différent du mien, et d'une certaine façon similaire. C'est pour ça quand tout premier lieu, je l'ai haïs. Il était fière, et un véritable Don Juan, et j'étais sa proie. Chose, comme tu le sais, que je ne tolérais pas, c'était d'être l'objet d'un homme. Lui résister a été ma plus grande erreur. Oui, malgré tout ce que je te disais de mon amour pour lui, j'avais honte. Parce que père m'avait vendu à cet homme que je détestais. Note joyeuse dans ce malheur, avec le temps, j'avais appris à le supporter. Tu te demandes pourquoi je n'ai jamais mis au monde un enfant ? Je ne lui ai jamais permis de me toucher ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois. Il avait certes gagné le mariage, mais la guerre je l'avais emporté en le manipulant à ma guise.

Je m'en suis voulue quelquefois, parce que je savais que lui m'aimait. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il n'a jamais rien révélé de mes refus, ou de ma désobéissance. Peut-être avait-il honte, mais avec le temps il en aurait parlé à père, et j'aurais été puni, mariée ou pas. Mais il m'aimait et jamais il n'a été infidèle, ou du moins pas devant moi, certains besoins des hommes sont importants. Et puis quelques temps après ton mariage, tu es tombée enceinte pour finalement donnée naissance à Draco. Ce jour-là, je dois te l'avouer, j'ai été profondément envieuse, et j'ai même failli satisfaire mon mari afin de moi-même tomber enceinte. Mais très vite mon sentiment s'est échappé, remplacé par la joie pour ton bonheur. Toi qui avais toujours rêvé de mettre au monde un garçon, tu avais réussi.

Encore à cette époque, tu connaissais la Bellatrix gentille, si je puis dire. Mais tu as bien remarqué que sortant d'Azkaban, j'avais totalement changé. Le fruit des longues années passées aux côtés de Détraqueurs. Certes, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se mettrent sous la dent avec mes souvenirs, mais pour me faire revivre les pires moments de ma vie, il y avait du choix. Et chaque jours était plus insupportable que le dernier. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai revu la scène d'Andromeda nous abandonnant à notre triste sort ? Des centaines de fois, et je la voyais du début jusqu'à la fin, et tu sais comme moi que nous avons tenté de l'arrêter pendant au moins trois heures, en vain. J'ai revécu des centaines de fois les endoloris que nous lançait père dès que nous faisions une bêtise. Et une fois sortie de cette prison, une fois sortie de mes cauchemars j'ai suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres encore plus aveuglément qu'ordinaire. Il m'avait délivré de ma souffrance, et tout ce que je souhaitais faire c'était me venger, me vider un bon coup.

J'ai tué des moldus, des sang-de-bourbe, et même Sirius Black, notre cousin qui lui se battait pour une noble cause, lui-même qui au fond avait été condamné comme nous à une vie désastreuse et avait décidé de changer son avenir. Sais-tu à quel point je m'en veux de l'avoir tué à présent.. J'ai compris que mes actes ont été abominables. Trop tard. Je mérite ma punition. Je sais que tu es venue me voir la dernière fois, dans ma cellule. Je suis désolée d'avoir refusé de te voir, ce n'est pas contre toi Cissy.. Mais comprend moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois dans un tel état de faiblesse, je suis ta grande sœur après tout, si tu me vois ainsi, qui iras-tu voir pour te protéger ? J'ai toujours été la pour régler tes comptes, j'ai toujours tenu à te protéger. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Tu es ma sœur, mais derrière tout ça, il se cache une promesse que j'ai faite à la personne qui nous a le plus fait mal dans notre vie ;; mère.

Sais-tu qu'avant ta naissance et celle d'Andromeda, mère était la femme la plus douce et gentille que je connaisse. Ou du moins, autant que peut l'être une sang-pur. Seulement quand elle a du accoucher de toi, elle avait fait une promesse elle-même à père. Je ne te dirais pas quelle promesse, je n'en ai jamais su autant. Mais sache que dès que père a su que tu étais une fille, il est partit très en colère de chez nous. Me foudroyant d'un endoloris bien placé. Mère m'avait alors demandé à son chevet, j'étais montée à l'étage, installée prêt de son lit, et du haut de mes quatre ans, je l'ai écouté comme jamais je l'avais fais. Elle me demanda de te protéger, parce qu'à présent elle n'en serait pas capable. Elle m'a demandé de t'aider, parce qu'à présent elle n'en serait pas capable. Je lui ai alors posé la question, pourquoi n'en serait-elle plus capable, et elle m'a alors dit qu'aujourd'hui même elle était devenue une vraie Black. Le lendemain, elle agissait comme père et me frappait, te frappait. Quand tu faisais des bêtises, je m'accusais, et je prenais la punition. Jusqu'au jour où tu t'es comportée comme une lady.

J'ai également protégé Andromeda, telle une grande sœur parfaite. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où elle est partie. Tu te rappelles que je t'ai demandé de quitter la chambre, et bien voilà ce que je lui avais dis. Si elle quittait cette maison, elle nous condamnait à subir les foudres de père et de mère, et qu'après tout ce que j'avais fais pour elle, la protéger, prendre les coups à sa place, elle était une sœur indigne. Ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a alors paralysé. « Je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu n'as pas le droit de me demander quoi que ce soit en retour ». Je m'en souviendrais comme si c'était hier. Et elle est partie. Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plait. Elle a eut le choix, tout comme Sirius, et elle a fait le bon. Regarde sa vie, et regarde la notre. Bien que tu es Draco, tu n'as jamais aimé Lucius, il a toujours été un ami pour toi. Elle, elle a l'amour, et à présent.. Un petit-fils. Après ma mort, va lui parler. Demande son pardon, et montre-lui cette lettre, elle l'a concerne tout autant.

Je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de partir, j'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Cissy, même si tu sais ce qui m'attend, je ne te le dirais jamais, ni ne te l'écrirais. Après tout, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je sois faible. Qui irais-tu voir pour te protéger après ça ? Je suis ta grande sœur, et mon rôle est de t'aider du mieux que je peux. Surtout ne pleures pas petite sœur, sèches tes larmes. Ce n'est pas un drame, je vais voyager dans un pays fabuleux, sois heureuse pour moi. Vois le côté positif de la chose, tu ne m'aurais plus jamais dans les pattes, à essayer justement, de trop te protéger. Embrasse Draco pour moi,

Je t'aime, ta Bella.


End file.
